


A Bumpy Ride

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur and Gwen can’t wait.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bumpy Ride

** Title: A Bumpy Ride  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: NC-17 **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, OC   **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 514 **

** Summary:  ** Arthur and Gwen can’t wait. 

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/profile)[**ella_rose88**](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/) : A/G, Modern, sex in a plane, A/G haven't seen each other in a while and can resist each other!  **

** A Bumpy Ride ~Smut~ Arthur/Gwen, OC ~NC-17~   **

It’s been six months since Gwen had seen Arthur. She had gone with a group of doctors to repair facial deformities of children in poor countries. Her skill as a surgical nurse was well known to the charity. She had participated several times but that was before she and Arthur had become a couple. She was glad to be getting home. The only problem was the eighteen hour layover she had to endure before her final flight to London.

When Arthur heard that she had such a long layover he borrowed the Pendragon Industries private jet to go get her. He wasn’t going to wait any longer than necessary to see her. 

Gwen got off the plane mentally prepared for the layover. She was quite shocked to see Arthur standing there with a sign that read ‘The Queen’. 

“What are you doing here?” Gwen dropped her bag and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

“I’m here to take you home.” Arthur laughed. “I borrowed the company jet so let’s get your bags and get aboard.” 

“I only have this one.” She indicated her carry on. “The program provided our scrubs.” 

Arthur took the bag and her hand and led her to the private plane terminal. 

The Pendragon Industries jet was not large but it could make the transatlantic trip without a problem. Gwen was surprised how comfortable it was. The sofa was plush and the bar was stocked. 

“Make yourself comfortable and I’ll tell the pilot we are on board.” Arthur disappeared through a passage way and came back a few minutes later.

“Everything all right?” Gwen asked with a smile/

“Yes. We will be up in a few minutes.” Arthur sat next to her on the sofa. “I missed you.” He stared at her lips wondering if he should kiss her. 

Almost as if she were reading his mind she kissed him passionately. 

Arthur pulled her into his lap. His hands started to roam over her curves.

Gwen moved to straddle him on the seat. She pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. She pulled his shirt up and he leaned forward to help her remove it. 

Arthur slid his hands into the waistband of the yoga pants she was wearing catching her knickers along the way as he pulled them down. 

Gwen had his zipper open and was pushing his jeans out of the way to expose him. Arthur lifted up and pushed his jeans down past his knees. 

He barely had that accomplished before Gwen was stroking his penis. Arthur’s fingers explored her and found her wet and ready for him. Before he could lay her back on the sofa she straddled him again taking him inside her. She moved on him slowly but it wasn’t enough. She moved faster. Arthur met her thrusts pushing deeper inside her.

Gwen climaxed with a sigh as Arthur came deep inside her.  

As they lay back against the sofa the voice over the intercom said. “Mr. Pendragon, you and your guest should fasten your seatbelts for takeoff. I hear there is going to be quite a lot of turbulence so get ready for a bumpy ride.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other and burst out laughing.          


End file.
